Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley
by Isadoglover
Summary: Ginny and Harry start to like each other but how can they be together with Ginny's protective brothers? Will they find a way?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

**Hey everyone,**

**Ok, I know Fred dies in the last book but I put him in anyway so please ignore that.**

**I'll probably post two new chapters a week but sometimes there might be a bit more.**

**Please review, add to alerts and favourite.**

**If you do I'll be reviewing your story.**

**Anyway bye and I hope you enjoy the start.**

Chapter One 

Ginny P.O.V

I'd been dreaming about the same person for a few days now. I had thought I was over him but now I wasn't too sure. My dreams were always with the same person, at the same place and at the same time. And of course they were with Harry Potter. We'd been at the beech with the sun setting behind us. The ocean had shone like millions of diamonds and the sky was an orange colour. The golden sand tickled our toes. He'd been staring into my eyes. His green eyes locked to my brown eyes...

"Ginny? GINNY!"

I looked up to see Ron staring at me waving his hand in front of my face and Fred and George staring at me. I was sitting at the bench with a bowl of porridge in front of me.

"Ginny are you okay," Ron asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine..." I answer a bit to quickly.

Fred and George exchanged a look while Ron just went back to eating his breakfast. I looked down at my breakfast. I wasn't really that hungry. I picked up my spoon and scooped some porridge up then ate it. It tasted dull but when didn't it.

"Ginny you've barely touched your porridge," my mum said.

I shrugged. I didn't feel up to eating anymore of it.

"Mum I'm not hungry," I reply.

Ron pushes his empty bowl away then looks at mine.

"If your not going to eat yours can I have it," Ron asks.

I sigh and push my bowl towards him. He grins then picks up his spoon and starts eating it. Then I get up to leave when the doorbell rings. Mum rushes over to the door and opens it.

"Harry," she starts "Come in! Come in!"

Ron jumps up and runs over to Harry who was walking in with mum babbling to him. He didn't even seem to be paying attention to her. I stare at him and he looks directly back at me. His green eyes locked to my brown ones. Oh no, there was that dizzy feeling I was starting to get. I look down at the ground as I feel myself go bright red. I quickly run up the stairs not looking back behind me. I flop onto my bed and lie there thinking of him. Crap, I'd have to stop thinking of him that way. I'm sure it'll go away soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

**Hey Guys, **

**I should be updating soon.**

**Also if you have an idea on what the shop product should be please tell me! ****If I get ideas for it then the next chapter will be posted sooner.**

**Ok bye I should be updating soon.**

Chapter Two

Harry P.O.V

I take a deep breath then push the doorbell. I was nervous and excited to see Ginny. I'd been thinking about her for ages. I used to try and convince myself I didn't love her but now I didn't even bother. What with her beautiful scent, great looks and her wonderful personality. If only I'd liked her when she still was in love with me. If she still liked me we could have sat in the moonlight together with her head leaning gently onto my shoulders. Then her perfect lips meeting mine in the most treasured kiss in the world...

I come back to reality when Mrs Weasley comes rushing over to the door. She opens the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Harry," she starts "Come in! Come in!

She signals me to walk with her so I follow her. She starts talking to me about something I wasn't to sure about. I then hear footsteps getting closer and see Ron running towards me. I then look at the kitchen and see her. Her brown eyes then lock to my green eyes. Everything else in the room disappears and she's the only one there. She then looked down at the ground and a red blush crawled to her cheeks. She then runs upstairs quickly and everything goes normal again. I then realise Ron is staring at me oddly.

"So should we put my stuff upstairs," I ask trying to stop things being weird.

"Sure. Lets go," Ron says as he takes my cage that contains Hedwig and I take my bags and we run upstairs to his room. We start putting my clothes in a spare cupboard Ron had kept for me.

"So when's Hermione coming," I ask.

"She's coming in a week I think," he says.

He seems sad. Probably because he misses her.

We continue packing my stuff while Hedwig eats some bird seeds with Pigwidgeon. After a while of silence Ron decided to speak.

"So what was wrong downstairs," he asks.

I give him a puzzled expression trying to hid that I knew.

"You know when you came. You started acting...weird."

So he had noticed. Great, just perfect.

"Uh nothing happened. I guess I just felt a little sick in the stomach," I said hoping that he would believe me. After all many people fell for my lying.

"Oh well I hope you feel better tomorrow or mum might go mad," he says.

He didn't look convinced but at least he pretended to be convinced. After all if he didn't then he'd probably get mad at me for loving Ginny or worse he could get made at Ginny... That would be terrible. I don't know how'd I'd live through that.

"Ron," I start "after this want to go play outside?"

"Sure, we can test out Fred and George's new product for their shop. They've been meaning to try it out and I've always wanted to test one of their products."

I smile at that. That would be fun. Hopefully it could take my mind away from the gorgeous girl that was only a little distance away from me.

"Ok that sounds fun," I say.

When we finish we go to Fred and George's room. We knock on the door then open it. Their room had red walls and some quidditch posters. There were two beds in the corner of the room and a wardrobe next to the beds. The rest of the room was basically covered in their shop products. They had a wooden floor like most of the rooms in the Weasley's house. Fred and George were lying on the beds talking. When we entered they looked up at us and smiled.

"So what brings you two in here," George asks us.

"We were wondering if you would let us test out your new product," Ron said to them.

"Oh alright. Go to the backyard and we will meet you there with the products."


	3. Authors Note

Guys I am soo sorry I haven't wrote anything in AGES!

I'm writing the next chapter and it should be up soon but please be patient.

To make up next chapter should be extra long and hopefully you guys will like it.

Thanks, and please comment because it makes my day :)

Also follow so you know when the next chapter is up.

I'm sure you have some amazing thing to do so I'll stop this.

Yet again sorry!

BYE!


End file.
